


温旅52

by jianyu2333



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianyu2333/pseuds/jianyu2333
Relationships: 王萌X王云生
Kudos: 1





	温旅52

52、房震  
小毛喊了几声王云生的名字，见没有回音，便自语道：“难道不在？奇怪，我刚刚明明看到他进来的。”  
此时的王云生正被王萌按在床上以吻封唇，王萌的手不老实地往他腰上一掐，顿时从喉间发出了一声难耐的呻吟。  
听到声响的小毛走过来：“云生，你在屋里怎么不应我一声？”  
王云生紧张得忘了呼吸，惊慌之下两只眼睛都瞪圆了。  
脚步声越来越近，小毛即将要穿过屏风，看到在床上纠缠的两人。  
王萌掀起被子，把两个人罩在了里边。  
那一刻，只能听到两人杂乱的呼吸。  
王萌说：“不要紧张。”  
即便漆黑一片，王云生也能描摹出王萌的容颜，他轻喘地问：“你是故意的吗？”  
王萌反问：“告诉他有什么不好吗？”  
“那也不用这么……上来就这么刺激吧？吓到他怎么办？”  
既然你要追求刺激，那你不如穿起小毛的衣服，让我跟你说声你好骚得了，也算贯彻到底咯！  
王云生还没有想好要怎么告诉小毛自己和王萌的关系，眼下来了这么一出，该如何缓解眼前的尴尬局面呢？  
一，邀请小毛一起加入。×  
二，告诉小毛自己在被窝里给王萌看新买的夜光手表。✓  
王云生推开王萌，掀开被子：“小毛，你听我解……我的屏风呢？”  
本来以为要应付小毛“捉奸”的场景，但眼前这陌生的场景，让王云生一脸茫然：“我又穿越了？”  
他回头问从被窝里钻出来的王萌：“这是什么地方？”  
王萌买了个关子：“你不如到外面看看？”  
带着疑惑的王云生走出屋外，只见屋檐下挂着几盏灯笼，最为抓眼的是一只金鱼灯笼，挂着一对圆滚滚大眼，看着憨态可掬。  
正是一次灯会王云生带着王萌买下的，平日用不上，放在角落积灰。如今高高挂在屋檐下，柔黄的灯光照亮了一个冬夜。  
灯光映照出眼前这座样式别致的木屋，与自然峰上的流云小筑如出一辙。  
王云生道：“这里是流云小筑？不对，流云小筑旁边不是竹林……难道这里是寨子后头的竹林？”  
王萌相当捧场地鼓掌：“答对了，你真聪明。”  
王云生惊喜道：“这屋子不会是你建的吧？照着流云小筑做的？”  
王萌自豪地点头：“嗯！”  
王云生：“哇，牛○。那我们刚刚是怎么过来的？”  
“传送符。”王萌从袖子里拿出几张符纸，“这些日子我一直在研究，现在能画出最远的传送距离是一百米，就是刚刚用掉的那张。”  
王云生捏了捏他手感极佳的脸，夸赞道：“王萌萌可真厉害。”  
“嘿嘿。”王萌喜滋滋地笑着，突觉捏着脸的手加大了力度，王云生已经敛去笑容，眼神犀利起来了。  
“所以你刚刚是故意要让我着急的？”  
被捏住脸的王萌口齿不清地说：“对不起，我只是想给你一个惊喜……”他从背后拿出一束花递给王云生，“你不要生气。”  
王云生呆了一下：“给我的？”  
王萌把花往他面前举：“我记得你之前夸过它好看，所以，送给你。”  
那是长在自然峰的山菊，娇艳的花瓣簇拥着嫩黄的花心，各色花朵蓓蕾初绽，秀美多姿，看着就让人心生喜爱，路过的时候他都会不由自主看上几眼。  
王萌问：“你喜欢吗？”  
王云生接过花：“很喜欢。”  
送花又送房，怎么会不让人心动呢？  
王萌绽放了一个大大的笑脸，兴致勃勃地拉起他的手：“走，我带你看看里边。”  
屋子不大，里头没摆什么东西，墙角放着王萌最喜欢的燕子风筝。  
王萌跟他唠了一些自建房的心得，最后坐上屋里唯一的家具：“这张床我做了一整天，特别结实，不论多大的动作都不会坏的！”  
说着他大幅度地晃了几下，以表现床的质量极佳，又拍了拍自己身旁的位子：“快来试试看啊。”  
王云生一呆：“啊？试什么？你不是说要等圆房之后才……”  
“圆房？”  
看到王萌茫然的样子，王云生知道是自己想歪了，忙解释道：“没有，我没说什么，你听错了，我不是那个意思……”  
我没有馋你的身子，没有！  
王萌从床上蹦起来，没头没尾地问了一句：“你觉得我好看吗？”  
王云生如实回答：“好看。”  
当然好看，好看到怕自己的触碰都会玷污了他。  
王萌又问：“那你喜欢这个房子吗？”  
王云生答：“当然喜欢。”  
王萌握着他的双手：“太好了！那我们成亲好不好？”  
王云生没跟上他的脑回路：“啊？成亲？现在吗？”  
“对呀，那样就我们可以圆房了。”王萌一脸期待，“好不好？”  
王云生怔了一下，最终在王萌期盼的目光下回握他的手。  
“好啊。”  
“那我们现在就拜天地吧。”  
王萌拉着王云生来到门口，对着苍天双双跪下。  
王萌啪的一声，抱着拳，嗑了一个响头。  
王云生听这声音心里就是一惊，但在王萌催促的眼神下，也跟着他的节奏一起嗑了下去。  
三拜完后，王云生觉得自己刚刚不是在拜天地，而是拜了个把子。  
王云生自嘲道：“怎么觉得这个时候可以加上一句不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日死什么的……”  
“对！”王萌表示赞同，“苍天在上，我王萌愿与王云生携手共进，不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日死！”  
“……”  
王萌期待地看着他，脸上写着“轮到你了”。  
王云生抱了个拳，来了一句：“俺也一样！”  
王萌推他：“你认真点。”  
王云生也跟着重复了一遍：“好了，现在咱们就是拜过把子的夫夫了。”  
“接下来就是掀盖头了。”王萌从衣服里拿出了一条红盖头。  
“有这种东西怎么不早拿出来？”否则刚才至于那浓浓的义结金兰的气氛吗？  
王萌抓了抓脑袋：“我给忘了……”  
“竟然还贴身带着……”王云生眯起了犀利的眼睛，“看来你是早有预谋了？嗯？”  
王萌的小心思被戳穿了，不好意思地展开喜帕就想给他盖上。  
王云生躲了一下：“你干嘛？”都是男的，三拜也拜过了，没必要再来这一步骤了吧。  
“你不想盖？那我盖也行。”王萌以为他不愿，便转手给自己盖上了。  
喜帕下的少年语气充满期待：“我好了，你快来吧。”  
这也太可爱了。  
这一刻，王云生心跳加速，心头的小鹿把胸膛撞得直发疼。  
王萌紧张得手指头都快没有知觉了，手上微微颤抖着掀开了盖头。  
眼前人的眼瞳明亮，满满的都是缱绻的情意，像承载了一片星光。  
少年上前撞进了他的怀里，抱着他的脖子，吻了过来。

衣衫纷纷被抛到了床下，王萌坐在王云生的怀里，抱着他细细亲吻。  
亲吻的技巧又生涩又热情，像只极度依赖自己的小动物，可爱得王云生的心都要被融化了。  
亲吻中，王萌把他推倒在床上。  
王云生享受着小动物般的亲热，突然察觉到有手探到了某个私密之处。  
王云生顿时连说话都磕巴了：“你……你懂怎么做吗？”  
王萌从枕头下边拿出一瓶软膏，羞涩又期待地看着他。  
他真的懂！到底是谁教坏了我纯洁的王萌萌！  
王萌替他脱掉了裤子，见他下意识往后退，便抓着他的膝弯往自己身上带，欺身过来：“你离我这么远做什么？”  
黏人的小动物只是他虚假的外表，危险的猛兽才是外表下的真实。  
王萌长了一张与情欲不沾边的脸，还以为他会纯洁得像一张白纸一样让自己为所欲为，结果他表现出侵略性的时候，王云生立马就怂了。  
光裸的大腿蹭着王萌的衣服，粗糙的触感引起一阵战栗，王云生的下身颤颤巍巍地挺了起来。  
王萌挖了好大一块软膏，跟着指尖送进了王云生的私处，不多时后穴就传出了令人脸红的水声。  
王云生羞臊难当地捂住了自己的脸。  
扩张的过程不怎么舒服，他几次想要喊停，但硬是咬牙忍住了，本来还精神的小兄弟，现在都变得蔫了吧唧的。  
王萌轻声问：“很疼吗？”  
王云生摇摇头：“……没事，你继续。”  
王萌过来要扒开他挡着脸的手：“你为什么要捂着脸？”  
王云生不愿意放开，他的OS里虽然经常骚话不断，但终归是个面皮薄的，露出来的耳朵都红得要滴出血了：“不好看，别看了。”  
万一败坏了兴致就不好了。  
王萌劝哄道：“不会，在我眼里，你从来没有难看的样子。”  
王云生脱口而出：“男人在床上的话一定不能信。”  
王萌噗嗤一笑：“那你说的话也不能信，你特别好看，我要一直看着你。”  
说着一手擒住了王云生捂在眼睛上的两只手，将其压在了头顶上方。  
王萌露出了一双蒙着莹莹水雾的眼睛，眼角都泛着嫣红。他疼得厉害，但始终没吭一声。  
体内的手指拔出去了，王云生的心沉了那么小小的一会儿，眼角被轻轻落下一个吻。  
王云生这才敢回看王萌，只见他的眼中没有嫌弃，没有失望，有的只是爱意和欲望。  
一个滚烫的东西抵了上来。  
王云生瑟缩地退了一下：“等一下……啊……”  
王萌托着他的腰，一寸一寸地进入了他的体内。  
王云生浑身战栗，后穴更是不受控制地咬着硕大的入侵物，将它吞得更深。  
一进入又紧又热的甬道，王萌难以自持地抽动起来。  
王云生正哀戚着自己那里肯定裂了，突然感觉到体内一阵湿润。  
难道……  
这是秒……这是早……了？  
王萌轻喘着，脸蛋红扑扑的，眼中还有些茫然。  
毕竟是第一次，所以没有经验是很正常的。  
王云生安慰他：“没关系……”  
王萌并不明白现在的状况，看王云生面色复杂，就问：“你是不是不舒服？”  
王云生想着不能打击他的自尊心，于是轻松地说道：“没有啊，很舒服。”  
王萌说：“我也觉得很舒服，你那里很热很软夹得很舒服……”  
王云生伸手捂住他的嘴巴：“不许说了。”  
王萌不明所以地眨眨眼。  
难道你是天然骚话攻吗？不行，这跟你的外型人设一点都不符！  
此时，体内那半软不硬的东西渐渐复苏了，正在蠢蠢欲动地趁机往里深入。  
王云生原以为已经全部进去了，没想到根本还差得远。埋到最深处后，王萌缓缓抽插起来，那东西渐渐涨大，最后将小穴撑得满满当当。  
第一次射入的液体起了润滑的作用，进出逐渐顺畅起来。  
不经意间划过一处，王云生浑身一颤，短促地喘了一声，湿热的后穴更是瑟缩地绞了起来。  
王萌感觉到王云生身体上的激动，试探地又往那处顶了几下，王云生的眼睛更加湿润了。  
“别……”  
这声音刚一出口，王云生自己都没耳听。  
然后，体内又是一片湿润。  
……  
还……还是有进步的嘛，这次不就比上次长了那么一点吗？  
能长这么大很难得，能射得那么快……也很难得。  
王云生看着自己那可怜兮兮的，半软不硬的小兄弟，心中复杂万分：受苦了兄弟……  
等等。  
不会是因为我没有主角光环，所以导致我的攻不能一夜七次金枪不倒，变成……一个早○攻吧？  
以系统的尿性，搞不好真有这样的可能性。  
一想到这个，王云生就觉得万分愧疚。  
都是因为我没有主角光环，王萌才会秒○，才会早○，才会在耽美界抬不起头！  
好在单纯的王萌还不明白早○是怎么回事，否则此刻他幼小的心灵将会受多大的伤害！  
“我可不可以再来……”王萌还没有尝够味，但看王云生一脸纠结，私处又可怜兮兮地红肿着，又心疼地说，“算了，你应该很难受吧……”  
王云生飞快地说：“你可以！”  
这个时候就应该给他无私的支持！  
王云生亲了亲王萌粉扑扑的脸颊：“今天你想怎样都可以。”

王萌是真的没有经验，之后又泄了几回，直把那后穴弄得黏腻无比，抽动起来就咕吱作响。  
王云生就像一只被温水煮透的青蛙，不知道从什么时候开始，气氛就已经变了。  
当意识到的时候，他已经沉浸在快感中，承受着王萌疼惜地亲吻，下身却在被粗暴地顶弄。  
胸前的两点也红得不像样，王萌对着那处又亲又咬，直把胸口弄得一片通红。  
他被干得全身泛红，只知道断断续续地急促喘息，小穴已经得了趣，痛感渐渐消退，体内充盈了陌生的快感。他的身体极有感觉，小兄弟直挺挺的，前端沁出的液体把王萌的腹肌蹭得一趟糊涂。  
王萌掐着他的腰就是一顿猛干，顶撞如暴风雨般密集，射进去的东西随着抽插又被带了出来，顺着穴口淌下打湿了底下的大红喜被。  
王萌就跟打怪升级了一样，坚持的时间一次比一次长，大概也不懂什么叫餍足，翻来覆去地要把他啃得连骨头也不剩。  
这个时候王云生总算明白了什么叫人怪殊途。  
早知道就不说那句想做什么都可以了。  
王云生也实在是被欺负得狠了，示弱地说道：“轻点……你……慢一点……”  
一番又凶又重的插入后，钉在体内的东西再次射入了滚烫的白浊，敏感处被体液一浇，王云生抖着身子也释放了出来。  
王萌在他身旁躺下，带着欺骗性的外表又让王云生有了被小动物依偎的感觉。  
王萌揉着他微鼓的肚子，射进去的白浊有一些被挤压流出。  
王云生看出他的意图，说道：“我可不会生蛋啊。”  
你的手再下三寸，倒是有两颗。  
王萌说：“两个人在一起又不是只为了生蛋，是因为互相喜欢，在一起开心。”  
“哇，你说得好有道理啊。”  
“当然，也不看这话是谁说的。”王萌眼带笑意，“再说除了生蛋，也是有其他事情可以做的。”  
王萌凑过来，亲昵地吻着他，勾缠着他的舌，将爱意表现得淋漓尽致。  
感觉到王萌又有再来的意思，王云生软软地说：“王萌，我腿要抽筋了……”  
大抵因为一直以来王云生对王萌都带着点长者的态度，所以这难得的撒娇，让王萌怦然心动。  
“好。”  
王萌抱起王云生，让他坐到自己的怀里，哄道：“这样好不好？”  
王云生欲哭无泪，我是想要结束，不是想要换姿势。  
王萌托着他的腰，轻松地顶入了湿滑的甬道，王云生腿软跌坐进他的怀里，进入时重重地刮过了敏感处，王云生失控地叫了出来。  
王萌见不得王云生红眼眶的样子，王云生越是隐忍不愿失控，王萌就越是控制不住地想要欺负他。  
王萌轻轻啄吻了他几口，动作放轻了不少，却进得极深，粗长的物体不断研磨在敏感处，把王云生弄得浑身战栗，几乎要崩溃了。  
之前王萌肖想过的细腰，如今也长了一些肉，不那么硌手了，握在手里总是……忍不住要往身上带。  
淫糜的水声作响，听得王云生羞耻万分，想也知道那里定然是狼狈万分，也不记得被射进去多少次，这番一动，体内的液体跟失禁一样流出，从腿根划下，掠过一道道淫糜的痕迹。  
王云生被撞得断断续续地粗喘，手紧紧抓在扣着自己腰的手上，好似在拒绝，又像是寻求安慰。  
他哑着嗓子咬牙道：“王萌萌！”  
“嗯？”王萌几缕被汗水打湿的头发黏在了脸颊上，明明是纯澈干净的眼眸，却充斥着侵略和欲望，这种矛盾的结合简直说不出的性感。  
王云生又色令智昏了，拒绝的话再次梗住。  
结果就是他几次挣扎着想从王萌腿上起来，又被死死地按了回去，粗长的东西快速抽出插入，进得又凶又深，他整个人都要被撞散了。  
全文完三个字好像很久没有看到了，王云生觉得今天可能会开启死在床上的新成就。  
又一次到达顶点后，王云生在王萌的怀里喘着，浑身汗湿，连连说着：“别来了，休息吧……”  
王萌捉弄他：“你不是说今天我想怎样都可以吗？”  
“你就当放过这张床吧，你不觉得它一直在晃吗？再做就要坏了……”  
“可是这床我明明做得很结实啊。”  
胡说，它现在都还在晃个不停……  
等等？  
这个咯吱作响的声音，不是单从身下传来的，而是……四面八方都在响！  
啪叽一声，一半的屋顶掉了下来。  
王云生难以置信：“不是吧……”  
王萌：“啊，房子要倒了。”  
紧接着哗啦啦的声音响起，木屋再也承受不住，塌了。  
他们这是房震把房子震塌了？真正意味上的一次性房子？！  
你尽知道把床做结实了，为什么不把房子也弄结实点！  
王云生终于支撑不住，昏了过去。

小剧场1  
江越：师尊为何一脸愁容？  
顾望远：生长在半山腰那一片翠菊，今日半数不见了踪影。  
江越：定是哪个顽劣弟子，偷摘了师尊惊心栽培的灵植，我抓到之后定会严厉处分。  
王萌：哈啾！（突然脊背一阵发冷）  
小剧场2  
王云生：都是因为我！王萌才会秒○，才会早○！我要是有主角光环的话他应该是一夜七次金枪不倒才对！都怪我！  
404：倒也不是。这个完全是他自己的问题……  
王云生：萌萌啊！是我对不起你！  
404：没有主角光环是你自己的问题，跟别人没啥关系，喂，听到我说什么了吗，不听你会后悔哒……


End file.
